The Mission
by Clover Vargas
Summary: This is a new story it is based off of a skit that I am planning on doing with a couple of my friends. This is a interactive mission just review if you would like to be apart of this mission.


The Briefing

Hey people! This is a new story it is based off of a skit that I am planning on doing with a couple of my friends. I might be doing this for people to join my story I might just add your character to the story.

I don't own Naruto the only characters I own are Suki Uchiha my OC, Elizabeth Jones my younger sisters OC, and Marcus Uzumaki my younger brothers OC.

On with the story!

Suki ran to the Hokage's tower late for the second time that week none understand why she didn't just sleep in the ANBU barracks. Suki groaned even if she captain of the elite ANBU Squad she knew Lady Tsunade was going to yell at her. Once she got there she went up to the Hokage's room knocking on the door before entering. Her whole team was already there waiting for her sighing she walked over to the desk beside her twin brother Sasuke. "Nice of you to join us Wolf now for your mission", Tsunade said Suki mumbled something under her breath before listening to the mission.

"OK you four are after a dangerous S-Ranked criminal this person has killed almost all of the ANBU teams I have sent after them has always been sent back either injured with some dead or the whole squad dead. So I am sending you guys out to find them and bring them back to the village dead or alive they are called Shadow, who is the leader, Kitty the second in command, Dawn a member, Slasher another member and we don't have a name for the last one in the group understand", Tsunade told them "We understand Lady Tsunade", they all replied "Good you guys are to leave in one hour go home and get ready I will be waiting at the gate for you guys", The Hokage told them they all nodded and then they all left. Tsunade had lied to them she had info on the last member but if she had told his old teammates they both would have been desisted about this. Suki and Sasuke walked towards the Uchiha Compound wandering who was the last person.

-With Sasuke and Suki-

Itachi was waiting for his younger siblings when they got back from the Hokage's tower noticing how quiet they both were. "Hi Onee-san", they murmured as they walked past their guardian and older brother into the house they didn't want to tell him about their new mission. Itachi was one of the ANBU that had been one of the teams that had been sent on the same mission and he was the only one to come back alive. Itachi wandered what was wrong with them but decide not to ask Suki packed a few things into one of her backpacks and headed downstairs with the scroll that she was given by the Hokage. Itachi was in the kitchen waiting for Suki Sasuke was already there "Hi Onee-san and Kyoudai here you go Onee-san", Suki said to both of them and handed Itachi the scroll and sat down. Sasuke got up and went through the kitchen getting food and water for the both of them for their mission. Itachi opened the scroll that Suki handed him when he was done reading it he dropped it on the table. Itachi sighed "Just be careful you two", he said before leaving the kitchen sad. When they were done packing the rest of their supplies for the mission they went to their brother "We promise we will be careful Onee-san", they told him hugging Itachi before leaving. "I hope you both are right" Itachi mumbled before getting up and following behind them.

-With Marcus and Elizabeth—

Marcus and Elizabeth walked to the Uzumaki mansion they share it because they didn't have a family. Marcus's only family was Naruto but he was now an S-ranked ninja and Elizabeth was an orphan with no family at all. When they got to the mansion they went to their rooms and got what they needed and met back downstairs and went to the kitchen to get food and water. They left the mansion a few minutes later heading towards the gate.

-Normal POV-

Sasuke and Suki were already at the gate with their brother Itachi waiting for Tsunade and their two teammates. A few minutes later Tsunade appeared and a few seconds later Markus and Elizabeth came. Tsunade noticed that they were all there before speaking "You four have as long as you need to bring them back to the village alive", Tsunade told them "Hai we will be back before you know it", they said together. Itachi hugged his brother and sister one more time before they left to go on their mission little did they know two of them would not come back from this mission. Itachi and Tsunade watched them until they couldn't see them any more before going back to the tower.

**That's the end of this chapter. This is an interactive mission, and you could live in the different villages and play stuff and go to the beach and stuff with the Elite ANBU Team I also need a couple of people to be the S-Ranked Ninja that they are after.**

**Review with this if you want to be part of this; **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Favorite thing to do:**

**Village:**

**Anything else you want to add about yourself:**

Onee-san= Big Brother

Kyoudai= Brother

Hai= OK


End file.
